1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag system and more particularly pertains to simplifying the storage and transportation of two golf bags with associated sets of golf clubs in one convertible container utilizing components of the two bags virtually the size of one bag.
At the present time when two or more golfers want to travel together each carries a bag with their respective clubs, balls, tees, gloves and other personal effects. This arrangement normally occupied significant space in the vehicle transporting the golfers and their equipment. The dual purpose golf bag system, as described in the present invention, allows two golfers to combine their golf bags, clubs and other accessories into one rigid container approximately the size of one golf bag for transport. Upon reaching their destination the golfers would convert the travel bag (rigid container) back to two individual, full-size bags utilizing specially designed covers which attach to rigid inner supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf bags of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf bags of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the handling of golf clubs and golf bags through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,398 to Wang issued Oct. 6, 1998 discloses a partitioned insert for golf bags. U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,293 to Snyder issued Apr. 4, 1995 relates to a device for the holding and transport of golf clubs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,135 to Kjose issued Apr. 14, 1987 discloses a combined golf bag and equipment carrier. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,737 to Kwon issued Jul. 6, 1999 relates to a dual golf bag.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a golf bag system that allows simplifying the storage and transportation of two golf bags with associated sets of golf clubs in one container utilizing the inner supports of the two bags as the primary structural component of the single container.
In this respect, the dual purpose golf bag system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simplifying the storage and transportation of two golf bags with associated sets of golf clubs into one self-contained travel/storage bag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved golf bag system which can be used for simplifying the storage and transportation of two golf bags with associated sets of golf clubs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.